Percy Jackson and The Son of Hephaestus
by Xcrossfire753
Summary: Two more HalfBloods have been found, this time out of the US! What will happen when Percy and his friends meet the two HalfBloods, who have already gained some control over their powers? Rated for language and violence
1. Minotaurs and HalfBloods

The weather was pretty bad for this time of year in Victoria, Australia. Considering it was nearing the end of January, and summer was still in full motion. Therefore making it poor conditions for a young Satyr to be running around the state, on the lookout for two Half-Bloods.

Grover Underwood, the Satyr in question, had been in Australia, looking for Pan, the lost God of the Wild, when he had been contacted by Half-Blood Hill, a camp for Half-Bloods, the children of the Olympians and humans. Word was, that these two Half-Bloods had progressed substantially in their talents, making them prime targets for monster attacks, even though Australia was basically void of any monsters.

Grover walked around a corner of a small Victorian town called Williamstown, where the two Half-Bloods had been located. Well, located to the point that they knew their location, but apart from that, nothing else at all about them. Not even their gender's or who their Olympian parents were.

The satyr sniffed the air. _Dammit I can't find them…_Grover thought, as he couldn't detect their 'scent'. He moved on, finding a nice Ice Cream shop. He decided it wouldn't hurt to get an ice cream, after all, it was a hot day.

As Grover walked into the Ice Cream store, two boys, who were both fifteen walked past the shop, and kept heading to a nearby park. The taller of the two yawned. "Ayden, this place is boring, there's nothing to do here." Marcus stated plainly. Ayden, his smaller companion, nodded in agreement. "I agree, but I just felt like coming here today….I don't know why, I just felt like it, I guess." Ayden answered.

Ayden was dressed in a nice black leather jacket, with a white stripe that circled the upper part of his torso, just underneath the armpits of the jacket. The stripe was bordered with blue. Added to that, he wore a Air Force blue shirt underneath it. He wore a pair of denim ¾ pants aswell. He also wore a pair of midnight blue, Converse All Stars.

Marcus was dressed in a Black sleeveless top, showing off his muscles. Added to that, he wore white board shorts. His black, long curly hair bouncing as they walked. His sneakers hit the ground in a rhythm.

Marcus, was taller than Ayden by about 5 inches, but both boys were around 6 foot. Ayden was 5'10 and Marcus was about 6'2.

Ayden brushed his long, brown hair out of his piercing, tawny-gold eyes. "You know, this day hasn't been completely fruitless," he began, catching the eyes of a passing girl. Marcus rolled his eyes at Ayden. "I mean, this place does have a few good looking girls." Ayden finished, winking at his friend.

Ayden was a handsome young man, a fact that he liked to gloat about over his tall friend. Marcus just put up with his friend and punched him, hard, whenever Ayden got to annoying.

At that moment, Ayden noticed something. There was a large man following them. And he was very large, and not fat large, muscle large. Ayden just smirked.

Both boys were quite strong, and it had always been that way. They just kept walking, but Marcus glanced over his shoulder, his very dark brown eyes scanning the man. "He's been following us for ages…something's up, and I don't like it." Marcus commented, flexing his muscles.

Ayden nodded, his face losing its carefree expression. "Let's lose the sucker." Ayden suggested, breaking into a run, heading towards an alleyway. Marcus grinned, and ran after Ayden, who was more agile and faster than Marcus.

The man tailing them also broke into a run, chasing after the two fifteen year olds.

Grover, who had been watching the boys, nearly dropped his Ice Cream as he realized what was happening. The boys were being chased by a Minotaur, and that could only mean one thing. Those boys were the two Half-Bloods he was looking for.

He moaned, if he didn't act soon, they would be monster lunch, even though he couldn't understand how, or why the minotaur was here in the first place. Grover rolled his eyes and ran after the other three, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Ayden looked over his shoulder and what he saw nearly made him ruin his ¾ pants. They were being chased by a large, hulking creature, that looked like a bull, except it was standing on it's hind legs, and its front legs were hands, instead of hooves.

Then he recognized it, as Ayden had always shown an interest in Mythological creatures. _Dammit…a minotaur…but I thought they were just make believe…_ Ayden thought.

"Marcus, it's a friggin Minotaur! We're so screwed!" Ayden yelled, as he stopped running. Ayden turned to face the creature. Marcus turned around and saw the beast as well. "Crap! You're right! But, I thought they weren't real!" Marcus answered, coming to stand next to Ayden. Ayden nodded. "Guess we were wrong, lets take this freak…on 3!" Ayden yelled. Marcus nodded. "3!!" they both yelled, charging the minotaur.

Ayden's fist caught on fire, as he punched the Minotaur with all his strength. "Take that, you overgrown cow!" Ayden yelled, throwing a kick into the mix. Marcus just spear tackled the beast, sending them both to the ground. "Now Ayden, do your thing!" Marcus yelled. Ayden nodded, setting his hands on fire. "You play with fire… you're gonna get burned." Ayden taunted sending balls of fire at the minotaur rapidly, hoping to hurt it.

The minotaur roared with pain, and threw Marcus off of it. It didn't seem to be hurt, just mad. "Oh crap." The boys said in unison.

At that stage, Grover raced around the corner. _Oh No! They're almost Monster meat!_ The young satyr thought.

That was when Marcus had a cunning plan. He grabbed a nearby streetlight pole, and started lifting. He couldn't lift it. "Ayden, help, now!" he cried. Ayden nodded, and ran over to help his friend. Together they managed to lift the metal pole out the ground. "Ok, die bullboy!" They yelled, swing the pole hard at the minotaur's head.

It was a direct hit, killing the beast instantly. It began to fade away, and the boys dropped the pole on the ground.

"That was close," Marcus began. "Too close." Ayden finished, as their attention was caught by Grover, who looked like a regular teenager to them. Grover gulped. He had never seen two teenagers take on a Minotaur with their bare hands and live to tell the tale. "Well, I've come to take you to somewhere you can call home." Grover answered.

Ayden and Marcus had a puzzled look on their faces. Sure, they were both orphans, but they had enough money to survive and they just lived around, going where they wanted. "Where?" they asked at the same time. Grover grinned.

"To a place where Half-Bloods such as yourselves can be taught to fight and defend themselves from monsters such as this," he began, indicating to where the minotaur had been. "To Half Blood Hill." Grover finished, smiling.


	2. Satyrs and Cars

So, the two Half-Bloods had been educated on Half-Bloods, Monsters and Gods, on the way to the camp.

At the moment, they were on an Aeroplane, and the flight was almost over. Grover sat with his head on Ayden's shoulder, the Satyr was asleep, and drooling. Ayden rolled his eyes. _Oh Great, that's just what I needed, a Satyr drooling all over me_ Ayden thought, staring out the window next to him.

He turned to look at Marcus, who was also sleeping. Ayden rolled his eyes again. He looked back out the window, at the city of New York, as they neared it. At that point he glanced at the Empire State Building, where he had been told that Mount Olympus was.

He began to wonder who his father was. He knew it had to be a male god, because his other had been alive for the first four years of his life. After the four years, she had died in a house fire, that Ayden had mysteriously survived.

A tear formed in the corner of his eye. Just thinking of that day made him cry. He wiped the tear away, and began to wonder who Marcus's father was.

From what Ayden had heard, he decided it couldn't be Ares, not a chance, Marcus was just too peaceful. And other than that, Marcus hadn't shown any specific powers, unlike Ayden, who had only recently been able to control and create fire.

_I must be a son of Hephaestus, after all, he is the god of fire…hang on, does that mean I have power over metal as well?_ Ayden thought. His eyes glanced to the metal tray his dinner had been on. Ayden glanced around, to make sure nobody was watching. _Wait! I don't need to worry about that because of this 'Mist' thing!_ Ayden thought, placing his hands on the tray. He pictured the tray crumpling up into a ball, and closed his eyes. "Come on." He whispered.

Ayden opened his eyes, and saw that the tray had been turned into a ball. His tawny eyes flashed with excitement. _Wow! Control over metal and fire! I must really be a son of Hephaestus! This is so damn cool!_ Ayden thought, quite pleased with himself.

At that moment he heard an air hostess walking towards him. _Dammit! I'd better turn it back to a tray!_ Ayden thought, turning the tray back into a tray.

Then it began to dawn on Ayden why he was strong. If his father was the blacksmith of the gods, then his father would be naturally strong. _Maybe I inherited that strength!_ Ayden thought, getting a little more excited.

Ayden then remembered their reactions, from a few hours ago…….

Grover had been explaining to them about the gods and myths and the like, but had put off telling them they were Demi-Gods.

"So why exactly are we so important that makes us Half-Bloods?" Marcus had asked. Grover had just grinned. "Well, either your mother or your father is a god." Grover answered simply. Marcus nearly feinted, but Ayden's jaw just dropped. "Both our mothers are dead, that must mean our father's are Gods!" Ayden stated, looking a little over-excited.

Ayden grinned at the memory. _Well, If I ever make it to 21 years old…I'm definitely telling that story_ Ayden thought.

The plane touched down and Ayden woke his companions. "Come on guys, lets go." Ayden said, walking off the plane.

The other two had followed him. "Say Grover, how are we going to get to this camp place of yours?" Marcus asked, yawning afterwards.

Grover sighed. "I hadn't really thought of that, uh, I guess we could walk." Grover answered, sheepishly.

Marcus looked like he could punch the Satyr, Ayden looked ready to kick Grover, and Grover looked like he was ready to run away.

And so, the trio began to walk to Long Island. Marcus moaned. "Why can't we be magically teleported by the Gods to the camp?" Marcus wailed. Grover shrugged. "Not really sure to be honest." Grover answered, looking fearfully at Marcus.

Ayden laughed. "Whatever Grover." Ayden commented, spotting an abandoned car nearby. Ayden had an idea. "I think it's time to take a few driving lessons." Ayden stated, a grin spreading across his face.

Ayden sprinted over to the car, and peered in the driver's window. The keys were still there. He grinned, and opened the door, and got in. He turned the keys, but it didn't start. Ayden frowned, as Marcus and Grover made their way to the car.

"It wont start." Ayden explained, frowning. Marcus sighed. "It was worth a try, I guess." Marcus answered, recognizing the type of car it was. His eyes widened. "It's a Chevy Camaro SS, sweet!" Marcus exclaimed.

Marcus knew a lot about cars, and could recognise most brands and makes at first sight.

"Find out what's wrong, lets bring this baby back to life!" Ayden said, patting the side of the car. He popped the hood, and Marcus and Ayden began to check the engine for problems.

Both boys had tried fixing cars before, and Ayden had been able to do it with ease, he seemed to have a sixth sense which showed him how to make and fix things.

"Something's out of place in the engine, I'll try welding it." Ayden said. Marcus was puzzled. "But we don't have a blowtorch- oh yeah, right." Marcus stated, seeing Ayden place his hands on the engine of the car.

_Come on… Work, please!_ Ayden thought, concentrating hard. After a few seconds, nothing had appeared to happen. Ayden sighed, and Marcus shut the hood. "Ok, I'll try starting it once more." Ayden stated, getting annoyed. He got in the driver's seat and turned the keys.

The engine roared into life, as Ayden grinned. Marcus and Grover hopped in the passenger seat.

"Seatbelts on, and…." Ayden began, looking for the clutch. He couldn't find it. And as he looked at the gear stick, he noticed it didn't have as many gears. "Oh right, its Automatic, someone must've done it up recently, and just left it here." Ayden said, putting the gear into drive, and putting his foot on the accelerator.

The car started, and moved forward at a blistering pace. "Ok G-Man, tell me where to go!" Ayden yelled, laughing at the same time.

As it turned out, he was a pretty good driver, and they made their way to long island fairly quickly.

"Now just pull in here, and, ta-da!" Grover announced grinning.

The boys for the first time in their lives, saw Camp Half-Blood.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Grover welcomed, a huge grin on his face…


	3. Arrival at the Camp

As the old Camaro rocketed into the camp, Annabeth looked up from a book she was reading, about famous landmarks.

_What's going on?_ She thought, as she had no idea how or when Grover would be getting back.

"Seaweed Brain! Do you have any idea what's going on!" Annabeth yelled, choosing her favourite insult to grab Percy's attention.

Percy walked out of his cabin, and shook his head. "Its loud and annoying though." Percy answered, glaring in the direction of the ruckus.

At that point, the car burst up the hill, and headed directly towards the big house.

Inside the car, Grover was screaming. "Put the brakes on you stupid demigod!" Grover screamed.

Ayden just laughed, and turned the wheel, heading for Zeus's fist, the formation of rocks that either looked like a fist, or deer droppings, depending on how you looked at it.

Marcus just sighed. "Brake now genius, else we'll hit those stone deer droppings." Marcus stated, dryly.

At that point, they heard a rumble of thunder. "Did I say something wrong?" Marcus asked.

Ayden slammed his foot down on the brake, but to his horror, the car wouldn't slow down! "Aww crap!" Ayden moaned, as he tried to avoid the rocks by turning the wheel. The steering wheel fell of, into Ayden's lap. "Dammit!" he yelled, taking his foot off of the accelerator. But something went wrong, and the car moved faster.

Meanwhile, quite a crowd had gathered to watch the car speed up and head right towards Zeus's fist.

Percy was nearly ruining his pants, and Annabeth was on the ground, beating the ground with her fists. Charles Beckendorf was in tears because of his laughter and Silena Beauregard was laughing wildly. Clarisse just couldn't contain herself and was ready to burst out laughing, something that was rarely seen.

The Camaro collided with the rock formation, and the passengers were thrown around inside the car, but were safe, it was Ayden who was in the most danger.

He was thrown out of the front window, and just before he collided with the rocks at high speed, an eagle flew down from nowhere and rescued the boy from almost certain death.

But, the eagle just dropped him behind the Camaro and flew back to where it had appeared from. He stood up, his face covered in blood from where the glass had cut him, and managed to run over to the damaged car, and pulled an unconscious Marcus out from the wreckage, and helped Grover get out.

It was that moment when Ayden passed out, and hit the ground hard.

When he awoke, he saw a centaur standing over him. He looked to his sides and saw Marcus in the bed next to his.

"You're a lucky kid, if it wasn't for Zeus's intervention, you'd be dead right now." Chiron stated dryly. "Excuse me mister centaur, but where am I?" Ayden asked, worried about Marcus, who was still unconscious.

"Camp Infirmary, at Camp Half Blood," Chiron answered, and began turning to Grover. "How could you let these kids drive a car to camp!?" Chiron asked in confusion.

Grover shuffled his hooves uncomfortably. "Well, ah, you see, in all the, uh, excitement, and the, uh, thought of, ah, having to walk from the airport, all the way to camp, was, uh, daunting, so, we, err, decided to, shorten the journey." Grover answered, sheepishly.

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Well, the important thing is that you're safe, I guess." Chiron commented.

A few hours later, Ayden had been given the tour of the camp, as he was well enough to walk around and stuff.

As Chiron showed him the cabin he would be staying in, the Hermes cabin, for now, Ayden smiled. "Wow, this place is awesome….although, how do we find out who our parents are?" Ayden asked. Chiron grinned at this statement. "When you have proven your worth to your father or mother, they shall claim you as theirs. It can take a while, or a very short period of time, but if you work hard, you will definitely find out who your father or mother is." Chiron answered, smiling.

Ayden nodded. "Well thanks Chiron, so, what do I do now that I'm here?" Ayden asked.

Chiron grinned from ear to ear. "Well, the campers here have just gotten into a new sport, which we'll play tomorrow." Chiron answered.

Ayden laughed. "What is it?" Ayden asked.

Chiron grinned again. "The sport, Ayden, is simple, fun, and fast, Dodgeball." Chiron answered…


	4. NewsUpdate

To those who have read and reviewed Percy Jackson and the Son of Hephaestus,

I'm very sorry that I have neglected you all by not updating my fic, however I promise that this will change soon. However, in light of recent events….such as me reading the last two books in the series, Percy Jackson and the Son of Hephaestus is going to be heading down a slightly new track. Fear not, the majority of it will not be changed, and the changes made will mainly be to incorporate certain changes into the fic, that occurred in the last two book. So thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I promise, that I will get this fic up and running soon.

Thanks,

Xcrossfire753


End file.
